The instrument core will continue to function as a shared facility. It will be administered by Dr. Boger and will offer access to the Tecan Genesis liquid handling robots and the fluorescent microscope and imaging facility. For the new project period, a J-KEM robotics workstation for library synthesis and software purchases for chemical and bioinformatics tracking and modeling are requested. The new instrumentation will be housed in the same laboratory complex of the Beckman building together with the liquid handling robots and microscope facility.